vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Tuhomentep
Information TUHOMENTEP is the Orb Guardian. He stands behind the orb and is not visible when you enter the room. *There are 4 Tehatamanis standing to the side of him. The two most inner Tehatamanis will wander up to the plateau and out to the 2 wings. *You can pull him without adds if the 2 Tehatamanis that wander are to the sides or on the plateau. *He casts several high DPS abilities, but shouldn't be a problem for a well-rounded group. Location TUHOMENTEP stands at the bottom of the Temple of Opudufi guarding the orb. Loot Bent Greatblade Fist of the Pyramids (Necropsy only) Notes *TUHOMENTEP has a 30min spawn timer. *Necromancers seeking Fist of the Pyramids can solo him at level 50+ with an Abomination geared in defensive grafts. It is by far best to do this in Demilich Form. The most tricky part is getting down into the Temple. The entire ordeal takes about 10-30mins (depending on how many times before you've done it). **Strategy: ***'Preparing:' First of all make sure you have your Abomination out as well as 2 Skeletal Acolytes and a Skeletal Guardian. Secondly, make sure you are fully buffed this includes Levitation or Weight of the Ghost since the floor will fall at certain parts if you do not have levitiation. ***'Getting In:' This is where it gets tricky. Deathsears of Tehatamani will occasionally root you or your pet. You need to be -very- observant as to whether you or your pet has been rooted. I do not recommend using Death Incarnate III in the after the 1st safespot. Now, send in your Abomination and let it attack everything in front of you until you either reach the first ramp leading down about mid-way or can keep running until the long corridor about 15m in front of the two guarding the T-section. At either 'safespots' you Feign Death and disband your entire army. Once it is clear of any wanderers (there are one at each safespot here and at every other safespot from here on.) you resummon your entire army again. Once at the T-section you need to turn left. You do the same thing like before, send in your Abomination and follow it. This time the safespot is a bridge and again 15m in front of the new T-section. This time you can choose whether you want to go left or right, the important thing is that you do not get knocked down by the Sliding Boulders. There are 3 in total and you need to get to just in front of the third one, from here you pass over the floor that will fall without levitation. The third safespot is between the Tehatamani in the corner and the two Tehatamanis guarding the doorway. Only two more safespots to go and you're at the camp spot! The fourth safespot is a long corridor again leading to a T-section and again you should be standing 15m from the 2 Tehatamanis guarding it. This time you need to take a right. The last safespot is right in front of the ramp leading down. Now, the actual challenge begins. You see the two corners at the plateau, either of them is your camp spot and there are loads of mobs between you and the spots. Fire up Death Incarnate III as it is imperative that your Abomination does not get rooted on this part also the extra runspeed makes it easier for you! Gather up the Tehatamanis all the way up to the camp spot, but leave TUHOMENTEP alone (keeping to one side only!). Once you are in the corner Feign Death. Disband your Minions and Abomination. ***'Camping:' Now, Summon 2 Skeletal Acolytes and a Skeletal Destroyer as well as your Abomination. First, let the wandering Tehatamani on your side come to you. Attack it and kill it once it is in the corner. You can single pull the one standing at the plateau corner and the one at the bottom of the ramp too. Clear them both. Now, run down and pull TUHOMENTEP, run back to your corner and send your Abomination at him. Feign Death and enjoy. Once dead, set a timer to 30min, necropsy him, log out and play an alt. character or do real life chores. When you're done farming him Evac out of there.